Asura (Asura's Wrath)
Asura (アスラ) is the main protagonist as well as the titular character and a hero of the action beat 'em up game Asura's Wrath. His Mantra Affinity is Wrath. Voiced by Liam O'Brien (English) and Hiroki Yasumoto (Japanese). History A calm Asura during his time as one of the Eight Guardian Generals. 12,000 years prior to the beginning of the game, Asura had a somewhat happy life with his wife Durga and his child, Mithra. He and Yasha were students of Augus and they participated in numerous battles against the impure Gohma. At some point in the Emperor's castle, Sergei, Wyzen and Kalrow confronted Asura and Wyzen tried to persuade him to join Deus's cause, The Great Rebirth, but he declined. Later when his daughter was appointed new priestess, he was outraged and didn't want his daughter to be involved in war. After the battle against the Gohma and Vlitra he was framed for killing Emperor Strada by the Seven Deities and stripped of his godly powers and plunged into Naraka. His daughter kidnapped, his wife killed, Asura is now on a quest of vengeance fueled by pure rage. Appearance Asura is humanoid in appearance, aside from the markings on his body as well as his eyes and arms. His hair is white in color and his skin is of tanned complexion. His eyes glow white and although he has irises, he doesn't have pupils. During his time as one of the Eight Guardian Generals however, he had red eyes and pupils. Personality Asura is a hot-tempered and stubborn demi-god by nature and is known for charging head on at the enemy without a second thought. A powerful combatant, Asura displays both a strong will and an absence of fear in less-than-positive situations and will fight his adversaries relentlessly until he is victorious. Due to his stubborn nature, Asura rarely accepts the aid of others and prefers to get out of messes on his own. However, despite all this Asura is a good-hearted warrior with a strong moral code and gets angered when he sees an act that goes against his morals: *Asura values the lives of the innocent (be they mortal or demi-god) and doesn't believe in sacrificing the innocent for ANY reason (good or evil) as he greatly disapproves of the Gohma's attacks on Gaea, Deus' plan for the world and the Seven Deities' method of collecting Mantra by slaughtering humans. Asura even stated that, " there is no need for gods that only take." Even when subjected to the mindless rage of his Wrath form, Asura possessed enough control over himself to avoid attacking mortals and civilian demigods, instead focusing his rage on the Gohma and the Shinkoku military. *Asura hates those who value themselves over others, as he is against Augus' philosophy about fighting and pleasure being all that matters in life. *Asura is capable of developing strong bonds and perceiving others as friends, despite his wrath. This is proven by his friendship with the mortal girl who accompanies him after his second return from Naraka and by his companionship with Yasha and Augus. *Asura is a caring family man whether it's outside or within the battlefield. In Chapter 7: A Father's Duty, Yasha states that perhaps Asura keeps in his rage active to protect his family from the ongoing Gohma attacks. Asura's love of his wife and daughter makes it understandable that Durga's death and Mithra's kidnapping by the other Generals automatically puts his comrades on his list. *Finally, Asura shares a close bond with his daughter Mithra. Such a bond is so great that upon learning that the Deities had made her suffer after they orchestrated his downfall (literally in Asura's case), Asura killed everyone standing in his way, including the very armies that once revered him. Asura is shown to be in great pain when he hears his daughter crying. His only real weakness is seeing his daughter cry and wants nothing more than to see her happy and smiling. The last thing about Asura's personality is that when he witnesses or experiences wrongdoing, his anger intensifies and he becomes a walking embodiment of vengeance and wrath. When this happens, Asura purses the wrongdoer no matter the sinner's power or any other attribute(s). When Asura gets angry, he is truly a force to be reckoned with. 12,000 Years later Asura’s soul awakens dangling from a pillar in Naraka, a realm of the afterlife ruled by a mysterious figure known only as the Golden Spider. Suffering from amnesia, he begins to ascend the pillar as the Golden Spider hints about Asura’s past and what the mortal world has become in his absence. Fueled by his unexplainable anger, Asura breaks out of Naraka and inhabits his body, freeing it after 12,000 years in a massive explosion from beneath the surface. Asura wanders Gaea, which has become a vast wasteland afflicted with blood red skies and frequent lightening storms, soon after coming across a human village amidst some ruins that is under attack by the Gohma. While Asura rescues the villagers, a capital ship descends to the village and deploys Trastrium warriors led by former Guardian General, Wyzen. Wyzen explains that the Eight Guardian Generals disbanded after the coup, becoming the self proclaimed Seven Deities. Wyzen continues to monologue, but is soon interrupted by Asura's fist, prompting a duel between the two. As they duel Wyzen transforms several times, eventually tapping into the Brahmastra’s mantra reactor to become Gongen Wyzen, a form increases his size to the point that he dwarfs the earth. As Asura is about to be crushed under one of Wyzen’s fingers, Asura recalls his entire past, empowering him and activating his Vajra form. Asura's subsequent concentrated onslaught towards Wyzen's finger is so great that it obliterates Wyzen. However, Asura's arms are completely destroyed in the process and, exhausted, Asura falls to the ground unconscious. Upon awakening, Asura is confronted by Yasha, his former brother-in-law, who tells him to move on and to forget about Mithra, mocking him for returning to life and attempting to oppose the Seven Deities. Asura, revitalized once again through his own rage, savagely attacks Yasha despite the loss of his arms. Though he manages to crack Yasha's mask with a powerful headbutt, he is ultimately overwhelmed and literally cleaved in half by Yasha's final attack. 500 Years Later Asura is awakened in Naraka by the Golden Spider a second time, haunted by the sound of his daughter crying and fueled even further by anger, Asura climbed the pillar again into the mortal world. 500 years after his second death, Asura returned to his body. Petrified in stone at the base of a mountain, a shrine had been built around it by the descendants of the villagers he saved. The remaining humans believed him to be a guardian against the absent Gohma. The Gohma finally attack just as Asura breaks free. A Gohma chieftain kidnaps a girl that was visiting Asura's shrine - a girl who bears a striking resemblance to his daughter, Mithra - prompting Asura to pursue it to the now besieged village. After defeating the Gohma, a fleet commanded by the Deity Kalrow comes to investigate. As Kalrow taunts Asura’s status as The Fallen One from the safety of his ship, the Trastrium warriors begin harvesting the souls of the grateful villagers, who believe being absorbed into mantra is ascending to heaven. After dispatching the Trastrium soldiers directly responsible for harvesting the souls of the villagers, Asura destroys the fleet, crushing a fleeing Kalrow inside his own escape pod. Crashing into a mountain, Asura is found by his old mentor Augus, now one of the Deities. Augus carries the unconscious Asura to a hot spring, presumed to be Augus' own residence. There Augus informs Asura of Deus' ambitions: Deus wants to achieve The Great Rebirth, an end to the War of Creation that will usher in a new era of peace and prosperity at the expense of billions of humans harvested for the cause of destroying Gohma Vlitra, the heart of the Gohma, once and for all. After recuperating in the hot spring at the attendance of Augus' own personal attendants; Asura and Augus launch themselves onto the surface of the moon for their final showdown. Evenly matched in hand to hand combat, Augus draws his sword, Wailing Dark, and in doing so proceeds to level the moon with the shear force of his attacks and the length-altering blade. In an effort to finish Asura off, Augus impales Asura upon the fully-extended blade (now longer than Gaea's width), pinning Asura to and piercing through Gaea. As Augus prepares the killing blow, Asura breaks Wailing Dark and, grasping the broken blade by the hilt with only his teeth, uses it to kill an impressed Augus. Not long after paying his respects to his fallen mentor, a Gohma Striker appears, followed by a horde of other Gohma on the horizon; upon noticing this, Asura prepares for battle again. The girl finds Asura a few days later, once again turned to stone but reviving soon after she finds him. She returns him to the village, presumably to introduce him to her village and family. However, just as they arrive another fleet commanded by the Deity Olga launches a barrage of missiles to purify the land. Asura survives the attack, but finds the girl’s charred body in the rubble. Consumed by fury, Asura goes berserk, transforming into a form known as Berserk Asura, and wipes out most of the fleet within minutes. Distraught that Asura's power has somehow surpassed what took the Deities 12 millennia to gather, Olga commands the now-completed Brahmastra to fire directly at Asura. Yasha tries to stop the firing sequence, but fails to shut it down before Asura is caught in the blast, merely diverting the blast but giving Asura a chance to escape. Some time later, while Yasha and Sergei are purifying the Gohma and gathering souls from mortals for Brahmastra, Asura, his body burnt and broken by his own rage (a form simply called his 'Wrath form'), carves through Sergei’s ship and disembowels Sergei. With his last breaths, Sergei reveals to Yasha that it was he who kidnapped Mithra, and killed his sister - Asura's wife - Durga, to which Yasha states that he was aware of Sergei’s actions at the time but chose to restrain himself for the cause. Asura then brutally thrusts Sergei to the ground before crushing his head with his foot and begins to attack Yasha. In the beginning of their confrontation, Yasha attempts, in vain, to reason with Asura in an effort to return him to his senses, all the while suppressing his emotions underneath his mask. As the battle wears on, Asura momentarily gains the upperhand, interrupting Yasha's pleas with an attack that destroys his mask. Yasha, now free to express himself, furiously retaliates against Asura; all the while knowing that Asura's wrath will destroy his own body if he is not subdued. Driven by raw emotion, Yasha taps into his own mantra of Melancholy and cracks open Asura’s form, returning his sanity but placing him in a temporary coma. While in his coma, Asura is visited by the Golden Spider. Despite being regretting by his loss of control, Asura is informed by the Golden Spider that carrying out his revenge and defeating the Gohma is his "destiny". Asura, enraged but awoken, rises and heads for Shinto. He arrives at Deus’ office to find him already in the midst of battle with Yasha. After a lengthy brawl, Deus escapes to the Karma Fortress and commandeers the Brahmastra, to become Sakra Devanam Indra Deus, 'the most powerful being in existence'. Yasha and Asura battle their way into the heart of the Karma Fortress, all the while avoiding being crushed or vaporized by Deus and the security forces. After a second, furious battle, Asura slays Deus as Yasha frees Mithra from her incarceration. Before father and daughter can reunite however, Asura and Yasha are interrupted by the sudden reemergence of Gohma Vlitra on Gaea. Despite the Brahmastra being depleted, Asura and Yasha leave with Mithra’s blessing to face Vlitra. Asura and Yasha battle their way to the 'face' of Vlitra, but are overwhelmed by the beast. Mithra, having sensed this, grants Asura the mantra within the Karma Fortress and heals Yasha, transforming the former into Mantra Asura. Now stronger than ever, they manage to force their way into Vlitra's core, the very heart of Gaea, encountering a colossal monster that startlingly resembles Asura’s Berserk form. Realizing that this is the source of Gaea’s wrath, Asura, with the aid of Yasha, slays Vlitra and escapes out of Gaea. As the remaining Gohma are pushed back on the planet below, Asura returns to the Brahmastra to reunite with Mithra, but is interrupted by Olga. Despondent over Deus’ death and the loss of her fleet, Olga takes Mithra hostage and threatens to kill Mithra as revenge. She attempts to kill Mithra, but the Golden Spider suddenly appears and kills her, stating that he cannot allow anything to happen to his “vessel”. The Golden Spider weaves a web around himself and Mithra. Now transformed, he reveals himself to be Chakravartin, the one true god and the "Spinner of Mantra". Chakravartin states that he himself unleashed the Gohma to test the inhabitants of Gaea, in the hope of finding a successor and ending his need to watch over Gaea. Asura attacks Charkravartin only to find himself severely outmatched, even while in Mantra form. Asura, growing more furious by the second, unleashes his Wrath form in the hopes of saving an imprisoned Mithra. Mithra, sensing that her father will destroy himself if he continued to struggle, launches him off the rapidly deteriorating Karma Fortress and back down to Gaea, requesting that her uncle Yasha, whom of which had already launched after and successfully caught the falling Asura, protect her father. Asura, after unknowingly having the Mantra Reactor of the Karma Fortress and Yasha's own reactor implanted to him, awakes on Gaea to find a masked Yasha eager to battle him. Though confused, Asura accepts the challenge. The two clash in a flurry of blows, where Asura, thanks to the activation of the Mantra Reactor, gains the upper hand. However, before Asura can deliver the final blow to Yasha, he observes Yasha smiling underneath his mask. Asura halts his attack, but the bandages that covered Yasha's chest were blown away from the force of the onslaught - Revealing Yasha's now heartless chest. Asura then realizes that Yasha revived him, and Yasha, now knowing that Asura is at his strongest, dies contented with a smile upon his face. Preparing for his final confrontation, Asura meditates underneath a waterfall, seeing visions of the other Deities and reminiscing about Durga, strengthening his resolve and purpose. Riding atop what is presumed to be his own flagship, he heads into space to confront Chakravartin. Chakravartin attempts to destroy Gaea in a single blast, but Asura, with the power of the Mantra Reactor, transforms into a god-like form called Asura the Destructor and deflects it. Asura engages Chakravartin, who again requests that Asura become the new god of the planet only to be rejected once again. The very fabric of time and space begins to come apart as they duel at the edge of Creation for the fate of Gaea. Chakravartin is eventually pressed into his final form, but is brought to his knees by Asura's sheer force of will. As Asura prepares to kill Chakravartin, Mithra breaks free and urges him to stop. Mithra states that if Chakravartin is killed, all the mantra in the world will be forever lost. This will render all of Shinkoku's technology and the power of the demigods useless, including the Mantra Reactor keeping Asura alive. Asura chooses to destroy Chakravartin nonetheless, resigned to his fate and happy to die so long as Mithra can live free from danger. As the landscape around him collapses, Asura shares his final words with Mithra and vanishes, finally free of his wrath. In a post credits bonus scene, 870 million years later the world resembles modern day Earth with Asura, Durga, Mithra and the Seven Deities have possibly been reincarnated in present form. Suddenly, a giant meteor appears in the sky. Feeling a strangely familiar urge to defend the helpless, Asura stands prepared for battle. Lost Episodes (non-canon) At some point, Asura wanders across a destroyed temple, when he meets Ryu from the street fighter series. The two talk, with Ryu challenging Asura, claiming "You look like a worthy opponent." Asura answered this with "You have no idea. the question is, are you?" Ryu responded with "Well, there's only one way to find out." and the two fought. Asura transformed into his Six-Armed form and performed a move very similar to the Shoryuken on Ryu. Then Asura carried the two of them upwards-eventually crashing into the moon. However, the energy from Asura caused the Satsui no Hado within Ryu to manifest, and he turned into Evil Ryu. The two fought again, a fight in which Evil Ryu used the Messatsu Goshoryu on Asura and caused the moon's surface to level itself out. Asura and Evil Ryu eventually used the Raging Deon on each other, but the moves cancelled themselves out. Ryu, from exhaustion, turned back into his normal form. The two commended each other on their skills, with Ryu requesting another fight. However, someone nearby interrupts. Asura asks "Whos there?!" and is answered with "I am Akuma, and my fist knows no equal!" The first episode then ends. In the next episode, Akuma uses the Demon Armageddon on Ryu, sending him back to his own timeline. Then Asura and Akuma fight. Asura punches Akuma into a group of rocks, and Akuma unleashes the Satsui no Hado within him, turning into Oni. Asura answers by turning into Mantra Asura, and the two fight again. During the fight, Asura manages to counter all of Oni's Ultra Combos. However, the two's blows cause the very moon to split apart, butthe two still fought in space, bouncing off the asteroids and trading blows. The fighters eventually crash down to earth, and continue to battle for another 500 years. They eventually turn to stone, but even then the two trade a final blow, but the episode ends here. leaving questions to be answered. Powers and Abilities Asura is an elite demigod warrior and former Guardian General, previously trained by Augus--a former Guardian General become one of the Seven Deities. Due to his extensive training as a soldier, a martial artist and a member of the Eight Guardian Generals, Asura is an exceptional warrior and has mastered many areas of fighting including hand-to-hand combat. His extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability makes him one of the finest combatants in the Demigod Fleet. Coupled with centuries-worth of battle experience has made Asura a force to be reckoned with, even to such formidably skilled warriors as Yasha, Augus, Deus and even Chakravartin. Even by demigod servicemen standards, Asura possesses superhuman strength, speed, durability, and endurance. Asura's physical capabilities, primarily his strength, stamina, endurance and pain tolerance are of monstruous levels as seen in his many battles against opponents who in theory are far stronger than him, such as Deus or Chakravartin. His durability on another hand while noteworthy is not as high as that of other characters as in nearly every major battle Asura sustained immense damage (usually involving the destruction of his arms). His Mantra affinity is Wrath. This signifies that Asura's strength is proportionate to his level of rage and anger. This plays a major role in the series as it allows Asura to constantly build up and increase his Mantra output to what could be infinite levels the more rage he builds up. Yasha once questioned Deus, how Asura's Mantra levels could match those of the Seven Deities even after accumulating over seven trillion human souls worth of Mantra to enhance their powers. Even the Mantra God Chakravartin was appalled that he was unable to counter the massive force of Asura's Mantra. At this point it should be noted that Asura's anger and wrath were at their peak as he was facing (arguably) the individual responsible for the death of his wife and the suffering of his daughter. Asura's Mantra abilities includes producing fist-channelled blasts of varying size and intensity, enhanced physical strength, jump extraordinary distances, even the generation of colossal Mantra-based arms. Asura's only flaw is that his Mantra is TOO fierce for his body to contain, but this was no longer posed an issue when Yasha installed the Mantra Reactor into his body. Asura also is one of the rare entities capable of numerous transformations, which trigger as his Mantra levels escalate. Transformations *'Vajra Asura ' Asura's most commonly seen form, it is a form where Asura's arms are coated in a golden metallic armor. Through the Mantra activation within his body he is able to metalize his arms through the power of his Wrath Mantra and increase their strength and making them more suitable for combat. Asura's mastery of this form is most prominent in the fact that Asura is rarely seen outside of this form. *'Six-Armed Vajra Asura' Asura acheived this form during his first encounter withGohma Vlitra 12,500 years ago, using Mithra's divine power. This feature is identical to Vajra Asura but with the addition of four (4) metallic arms sprouting from his body. This form requires more Mantra and can be activated when Asura is sufficiently angered. His power in this form is tremendous, easily able to decimate normal enemies and being capable of defeating the Vlitra single handedly, defeating Wyzen in his Gongen form, his former master Augus, and even defeat Deus. *'Berserker Asura' When Asura's anger peaks, he ungerdoes a transformation into a being of pure rage with no sense of reason or control. We first witnessed this transformation in Episode 12: "Gods of Death" after the death of Girl. This traumatic event excited a transformation as his anger exceeded any controllable means. Described as a feral, golden-coated monstrosity armed with razor-sharp claws, Asura can generate four (4) additional phantom arms made of concentrated Mantra from the portals on his back. The arms, including Asura himself, are capable of releasing inconceivable volumes of Mantra; even Asura's screams produce booming shock waves. Berserker Asura was formiable enough to decimate an entire Shinkoku armada and challenge the Brahmastra directly. However powerful, Asura was eventually subdued, although it should be noted that he retained the ability to generate the the Berserker's Mantra arms in his Vajra form. *'Wrath Asura' The Wrath form is the sundered state of Asura's Berserker form after surviving the Brahmastra's Mantra cannon. The damage sustained rendered him incapable of regenerating the extra Mantra Arms and left his body scorched black. As Wrath Asura, his body cannot contain the massive volumes of Mantra his anger generates causing it to gradually crumble. Attacking in this state causes Asura to inflict more damage on himself than his enemies, but he still managed to easily kill Sergei and fight Yasha before being reverted back to his normal form. Asura appears to retain some level of intelligence while in this form, as he is able to hear and answer Mithra when she warns him that he's causing too much harm to himself in this form, however this is likely caused from the intense willpower from being so close to Mithra. *'Mantra Asura ' During the final assault on Gohma Vlitra, Asura achieved his highest degree of power. After being bathed in the Mantra released from the Brahmastra by Mithra, Asura becomes Mantra Asura. In this state, Asura's rage is at its most focused, harnessing the excess Mantra into power and increasing the size and armor of his arms to hulking, armored proportions. These arms possess the strength of a thousand arms and can vent jets of Mantra for increased maneuverability and striking power. In this state, Asura (along with Yasha) was able to defeat Gohma Vlitra and the Vlitra Core. *'Mantra Reactor Asura' 'After Yasha goes to the ruins of the Karma Fortress, he rips out the Mantra Reactor from the middle of the ruins and implants it into Asura's chest. After Yasha is killed, the Mantra Reactor absorbs his Mantra to gain its full power and potential. It allows Asura to channel as much power as he needs into it and will no longer turn into his Berserker or Wrath forms because his anger can no longer destroy his body. It allows him to use his power in even stronger ways than ever, increasing his abilities to levels never before seen, even in his most basic transformation. Asura's body constantly gives off a powerful glow when using this form and his attacks release a rainbow-combination of Mantra Energy due to the Mantra Reactor containing all the Mantra Affinities. *'Asura The Destructor After Yasha fitted Asura with the Mantra Reactor, Asura's body became capable of safely harnessing any amount of Mantra he could generate. When Chakravartin attempted to destroy the Earth with a powerful energy blast, Asura stood in from of it and took the brunt of the attack assuming the form of The Destructor. In this form, he becomes larger than Gaia itself, his skin becomes grey-colored and he manifests six arms identical in appearence to those of his Mantra form. His power in this stage is immense and godlike in status, as during his battle with the Mantra God, his blasts destroyed multiple stars and planets and was able to punch a planet at least a hundred times bigger than him to the point were it broke apart. In this form. he was able to injure Chakravartin to the point where he was forced to change into his final form out of anger and frustration. Quotes Trivia *Asura was the third youngest out of the original Eight Guardian Generals. *Asura was the newest of the recent roster of Eight Guardian Generals *Asura bears a striking resemblance to the ''Street Fighter character Evil Ryu, due to them both having eyes being the same color as their irises, tanned skin, spiky hair and their consistent aggressive face, unlike Evil Ryu, Asura is very compassionate towards his family and humanity and is a Demi-God, while Evil Ryu is a cold-blooded Half-Demon. *Asura has used a move very similar to the Shoryuken when fighting a Gohma turtle. *In Hinduism, Asura is the lowest ranking deity, often associated with various negative emotions such as violence, rage and anger. *In Hinduism and Buddhism, the Asura are portrayed with various faces and arms, also being constantly angry and wantonly violent, seeking fights wherever they can. They are most notably portraed as having three faces and six arms. *Asura's Mantra manifests in the form of his golden arms. After mastering his mantra, his arms were covered up to his shoulders in gold. Also, whenever he grows angrier or is empowered by mantra his arms react, such as during the final confrontation against the Vlitra when Mithra grants him all of the Mantra in the Karma Fortress, transforming him into 'Mantra Asura'. The only exception is during the final battle against Chakravartin as his hands were the only thing covered in gold. *While it is stated that the Eight Generals were of the select few demigods able to power up to their level, Asura has the most transformations of all the demigods on Gaea. Not counting his state during his training with Augus, Asura undergoes six different transformations/manifestations of his Mantra (Wrath) throughout the course of the story. Also to point out is that he also bears two halos (seen in episode 1 and 18) one for Vajra Asura and the other for Mantra Asura. To stop confusion between the Asura's Mantra and Destructor forms, Destructor is actually an upgraded Mantra form as shown bearing the same arms as Mantra Asura only six this time and the fact that they both share the same halo. *When Asura transforms into his berserk form, he bears a great similarity to Naruto's four-tailed form in both physical and personality wise, in which both were transformed due to them being consumed by their own rage. This is due to CyberConnect2's development with the Ultimate Ninja Storm ''series. *It is also notable that he bares a noticable resemblance to Haseo's B-st form from the.Hack// G.U Trilogy movie, another project by CyberConnect2. It is believed that the character concept was incorporated into Asura's character design. *Asura, upon the games release, has been named the new " God of Multiple Arm Attacks, Fighting The Heavens Above, and Rage That Can't Ever Be Stopped." on tvtropes , usurping Sweeny Todd in the category of rage and vengeance. The page humorously states "To this day, no one dares to speak about it, as it was not pretty. Even most of the other violent deities in the house hid in terror after it happened." *Asura will appear alongside other Capcom characters in the upcoming social game, ''Minna to Capcom All Stars. *The fact Asura's power increases in tandem with his rage makes his power mechanics the same as the Incredible Hulk from Marvel Comics. *Asura's Berserker and Wrath forms are his only transformations which he can't activate his unlimited mode Gallery 314px-Gfs_205286_2_1.jpg|Berserker Asura 250px-Asura-s-wrath-xbox-360-1330015881-145.jpg|A calm Asura during his time as the Guardian General 71f0349d8e58e358a8a52d168211a4b8.gif Asura's Wrath (2).jpg|Six-Armed Vajra Asura Asura2116!Asura The Destructor.png| Asura the Destructor Asura978ed.png| Mantra Asura Asura20f75b76997408a611d9c52.jpeg Asura8c15158bbc985e824e1ea.jpg Asura s wrath interval drama 20 by sidneymadmax-d5d5dn0.png|Wrath Asura Category:Capcom Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Deities Category:Speedsters Category:Protectors Category:Good Darkness Category:Street Fighter Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Child Lovers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Knights of Cerebus Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Demigods Category:Martial Artists Category:Titular Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Anti Hero Category:Revived Heroes Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Determinators Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Insane Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Spatiokinetic Heroes Category:Gyrokinetic Heroes Category:Berserkers Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Adaptive Heroes Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Reality Warper Category:The Hero Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Universal Protection Category:Multiple Saver Category:Ergokinetic Heroes Category:Chi Masters Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Brutes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Father of a hero Category:Suicidal Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Demons Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Force of Nature Category:Master Combatants Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Barbarians Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Satan Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Deicidal Heroes Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Monster Slayers Category:Aggressive Heroes Category:Parents